Comme Une Envie
by Marquiise
Summary: SPOILERS sur certains passage de la saison 6 13, Chase, des regards, une envie, un amour oublié, un sentiment bizarre qui apparaît, où cela peut-il les mener? One Shot


**N° 13, Rémi adley, dr adley.**

Le docteur Adley était dans le laboratoire du sommeil, en train d'examiner les résultats que donnait un patient qui dormait dans une des pièces prévues à cet efet. Les ondes de son cerveau, reliées à des éléctrodes, émettaient désormais des courbes sur l'écran de contrôle principal. Elle aurait put renoncer à passer sa nuit ici, les résultats ne seraient exploitables que le lendemain, une fois que le patient se serait réveillé. Mais si elle ne s'était pas occupé de ce patient, que cuddy lui avait confié, après s'être rendu compte du temps libre qu'ils avaient, House n'avait en effet qu'un cas sans grand intérêt médical, elle aurait dut être avec eux, avec l'équipe, avec Foreman, avec Eric.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec lui en ce moment, ou, ne serait-ce que de sentir son regard sur elle. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, mais, elle savait qu'il avait envie de reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêté. Or elle ne pensait absolument pas comme lui. Elle avait encore en travers le fait qu'il l'ait renvoyé, lorsqu'en occupant la place de House il s'était prit pour celui qu'il n'était pas. Toute l'équipe sans exceptions avait mal vécut cette période. Cela n'avait marchait ni avec elle, ni Taub et ni Chase et Cameron. Elle donnait le change devant les autres, devant House, même si à lui on ne pouvait lui cacher quelque chose bien longtemp. Elle ne lui avait rien pardonné, ce que bien sur il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait pensé qu'il était différent des autres, qu'il la comprenait vu les efforts qu'il avait fait au sujet de sa maladie. Mais non il était comme les autres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

L'autre raison qui faisait qu'elle s'éloignait de l'équipe, c'était un de ses membres justement. Pas House, ni Taub, mais Chase. Elle l'évitait. Pourquoi? Elle était un peu perdue en ce moment par rapport à lui. Alisson venait de le laisser tomber malgrès leur récent mariage et était repartit à Chicago. Elle avait bien comprit qu'à l'époque il y avait eu des problèmes avec ce dictateur africain, puis elle avait surpris des conversations entre Chase et Foreman. Elle savait aussi que le départ de Cameron y était lié.

Seulement elle se demandait comment Cameron avait put abandonner chase. Pourquoi avait-elle soudain un si grand intérêt pour Chase? Rémy ressentait quelque chose de bizarre envers lui depuis une semaine. Elle avait tout d'abord mit ça sur le compte de la pitié, en apprenant qu'Alisson l'avait quitté, et puis elle avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, mais cela aurait-il vraiment à quelque chose d'y mettre un nom dessus? Alors elle avait regardé le jeune homme, comme pour vérifier sa théorie.

En bon médecin, elle avait cherché des preuves de la maladie qu'elle présentait au vues des symptomes qu'elle avait. Il l'attirait, c'était indéniable, qui pouvait-elle? Elle avait décidé d'essayer de ne plus y penser, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Alisson, et, qu'il se pouvait très bien que le cas inverse ne soit pas réciproque, ou, que lui non plus ne veuille pas faire cela à Foreman.

Cependant alors qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus faire attention à Chase, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose vraiment bizarre, si bizarre au premier abord qu'elle avait cru avoir haluciné. Le phénomène observé se répéta plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais également lors des jours qui suivirent. Chase la regardait, à la dérobée, était près d'elle. Elle avait soutenue une fois son regard et depuis ne cessait de baisser les yeux. Ce n'était pas son genre pour tant.

Alors que le Dr Adley était plongée dans ses pensées, la porte du laboratoire du sommeil s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna pour intimer un ton plus que calme et silencieux au visiteur, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle eut identifié la personne qui se tenait devant elle: Chase.

«_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_» dit-elle en chuchotant.

D'un signe de main, il lui intima de le suivre dans l'autre pièce, pour qu'il puisse parler à tonalité audible pour oreilles humaines. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre, ne voulait pas lui parler, car, elle avait peur de s'abandonner. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Chase faisait là?...Mais elle ne pouvait que le suivre, car son refus n'aurait fait que piquer sa curiosité. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce et alors que Chase ferma la porte, elle tenta de se placer à une distance respectable de lui.

« Pourquoi tu passes ta soirée au labo?

-Je m'occupe d'un patient que Cuddy m'a confié.

-T'aurais put venir avec nous, tout le monde sait que les résultats n'ont un sens que lorsque le patient se réveille.

-...J'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Pourquoi t'es là? House me demande?

-...Non...non non...c'est à cause de foreman?

-T'es bien bavard depuis qu'Alison t'as quitté, dit moi? »

Touché, et elle le savait

« Excuse moi chase, je suis désolais, je voulais pas être méchante, je suis juste fatiguée.

-C'est rien...C'est bien Foreman, alors?

-Il y a de ça oui...je sais qu'il veut que ça recommence entre nous mais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

-NON, certainement pas, il croit que j'ai tourné la page sur ce qu'il a fait mais...non, je lui en veux toujours... finallement il n'est pas si différent des autres.

-Je l'ai toujours pensé, _Rémy esquissa un sourire_, ainsi que le fait que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble, _mais le perdit bien vite._

-C'est nouveau ça?!? Pourquoi tu me dit ça?

-Pourquoi tu me racontes?

-Parce que tu me poses des questions, parce que tu me cherches et parce que tu me re... »

Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et elle interrompit là sa tirade. Curieux, Chase se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour se diriger vers elle, il vit cependant le pas de recul qu'elle amorça.

« Je quoi? »

Elle réussit à lever ses yeux sur les siens.

« ...Rien...laisse tomber. »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand il l'interpela de nouveau.

« On ne peut jamais finir une conversation avec toi, c'est énervant. »

Pourquoi lui parlait-il, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle s'éloigne? Elle sentait bien que sa théorie, en plus de se vérifier au fil des heures, s'amplifiait. Chase était vraiment attirant, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué avant. Cameron? Peut-être. Et maintenant? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, Cameron n'était pas une amie mais, cela ne se faisait pas. Pourtant elle en avait envie.

Elle avait freinée des deux pieds sur les trucs débiles et "fait sur un coup de tête ou en état d'ébériété" lorsqu'elle avait commencé le traitement de l'essai clinique qu'avait dirigé Foreman sur la maldie de Huntington. Cela lui manquait, quelque fois, de se laisser aller, de faire ce que son corps lui ordonnait. Là, son corps lui ordonnait d'aller vers Chase, pour calmer ses envies qui le tirraillaient de toutes part. Cette envie d'homme, de lèvres, de baisers, de carresses, plus douces mais aussi plus sauvages les unes que les autres.

« Il n'y a pas de conversation, il n'y a que toi qui me pose des questions aux quelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre, et qui me cherche on ne sait pourquoi.

-Et si j'avai eu envie de te voir, de parler 5 minutes avec toi, tout simplement?

-Pourquoi tu aurais envie de me voir, on se voit tous les jours je te signale.

-Oui...mais maintenant tu baisses les yeux quand tu me vois, et tu m'évites. Pourquoi? »

Pourquoi? Mais elle pourrait lui poser la même question. Pourquoi s'était-il levé, Pourquoi s'approchait-il d'elle, pourquoi la regardait-il avec cette lueur dans les yeux? Elle eut alors le malheur de poser ses yeux sur les lèvres du jeune chirurgien. Erreur. Elles l'appelaient. Rémy adley était totalement captivée par les lèvres de Robert Chase. Elle esquissa alors un geste de côté pour le dépasser et sortir de la salle mais elle n'eut le temps que du premier car avant qu'elle atteigne son deuxième but les deux mains de l'homme dans son dos se posèrent sur ses bras.

« _Attends!_ »

Chase se rapprocha d'elle, son visage à la hauteur de ses cheveux au doux parfum. Ses doigts carresaient les bras du dr adley, à travers la blouse blanche.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvée mignone quand House l'avait engagée mais sans plus. A l'époque il y avait alisson, il y avait d'ailleurs toujours Allison, mais ce n'était plus pareil, il ne ressentait plus les choses de la même manière. Il était totalement perdu en ce moment. Il avait crut qu'il devait dire à sa femme le mal qui le rongeait. Il avait été horrifiée qu'elle puisse imaginer qu'il la trompait, il l'aimait. Alors pour préserver son couple, il lui avait dit, il lui avait avouer la vérité sur ses actes, sur Dibala, sur la mort de l'Africain. Elle n'avait quasiment rien dit, avait fait un sac et était repartit à chicago.

Il s'était apitoyé sur lui même, s'était saoulé, avait tenté de la joindre de 1001 façons et puis, un matin, il avait reprit le chemin de l'hôpital. Ce n'est qu'il y a environ une semaine qu'il avait remarqué n° 13, comme se plaisait à l'appeler House. Pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir gardé comme surnom, son numéro d'entretient? Question sans réponse sans doutes.

Le fait est qu'elle lui apparaissait sous un tout autre jour désormais. Il ne savait si il devait, si il pouvait, si elle voudrait, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était à quel point il en avait envie. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle le fuyait du regard. Il était venut lui parler, de Foreman pour trouver un sujet de conversation mais sentait bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: s'échapper.

Alors il avait fait ce geste et désormais ses mains ne pouvaient plus quitter cette partie de son corps. Elle se retourna et il prit alors possession de ses lèvres. Rémy savait ce qui allait se passer, elle le préssentait mais tenta de l'empêcher en se retournant. Peine perdue Elle pensa résister mais à quoi bon? Il y avait bientôt une semaine qu'elle se battait contre cette envie, et maintenant qu'il prenait les devants, à quoi bon résister? Elle colla son corps contre le sien et il resserra alors ses bras autour de ce corps si chaud, si plein de vie, si présent.

Il la repoussa jusqu'au mur et passa ses mains sous le chemiser qu'elle portait. Elle fit courir ses mains sur ce corps qu'elle ne pouvait pour le moment que sentir contre sa peau. Il fit alors tomber la blouse qu'elle portait et elle n'y opposa aucune résistance. Les lèvres de Chase embrassèrent la gorge de la jeune femme qui arcqua son corps contre celui du médècin. La blouse de Chase tomba et Rémy s'attaqua alors à sa cravate. Comme Chase posait ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et que celle ci dans un soupir de plaisir lui faisait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il continue ainsi, Rémy inversa la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour à son tour être en position de fore.

Les boutons de la chemise de chase disparurent comme par enchentement et le dr Adley se rapprocha, alors, de ce corps dont elle avait envie. Les puissant bras de chase se refermèrent sur elle, après avoir fait disparaître le corsage qu'elle portait et ainsi faire apparaître un soutient gorge rouge en dentelle qui malmena les sens de Robert Chase. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le lit de la pièce. Allongé de son poid sur elle, le jeune homme blond, reprit ses carresses, sur le corps de la jolie brune, là ou il les avaient laissées. Rémy répondait avec une telle chaleur, une telle envie à toutes ses caresses et à toutes ses envies à lui, également, qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve.

Il aurait bien été incapable de dire la date d'aujourd'hui, ou l'heure, ou ne serait-ce que tenir un discours cohérent sur la médecine à ce moment précis, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à son corps, qu'à ses envies. Leur corp entremelait, leur peau l'une contre, ces lèvres qui procuraient tant de désir, ces mains, ces langues. Leur plaisir augmentait, et la chaleur de la pièce était plus que palpable. De fines gouttes de sueur collaient leur cheveux à leur peau. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre leur plaisir était quasiment à son paroxisme. Leur respiration devenait difficile et la fougue de Chase les emmenèrent, alors, droit vers le plaisir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut!!!**


End file.
